Three Words: I Love You!!
by NetteStar
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Darien is a lonely college student. He has never been really good at expressing his emotions but can one happy-go lucky Ondago help him??
1. Prologue

Three Words: I Love You!

By: Nette

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. There I said it. 

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction. I have never written anything in my life worth showing to the public. But I guess now is a good time to write something I hope you all will enjoy the story. Well here it is.

Prologue:

"Drew! Man wait up!" said Darien Chiba, adjusting his cap and gown.

Darien Chiba was your basic tall dark and handsome kind of guy who always did well in school. Every girl swooned over him, and every guy was either envious or just plain jealous of the suave Mr.Chiba. But, what Darien lacked the most of that most people possessed were social skills. Darien grew up alone. He lived at an orphanage at the age of 6. Dariens only companion was his best friend Andrew Johnson. Andrew and Darien have been through thick and thin together and now... they were finally graduating.

"Dare, you know what sometimes your just slow," said Andrew. "the world moves pretty fast and you have to move right along with it." Darien stared at his best friend in disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LOOK FOR???" said a very rare serious Andrew.

"I've never heard you say anything that mature since I known you!" said Darien.

" Well things change an after this is all gone and done with I am gonna go off to college and meet the most beautiful woman......." Andrew stopped there to the hysterical laughter of his best friend.

"Same Ol' Andrew." was the last words as Darien's name as called. Darien gave one last look at his only friend seeing that this was it. 

In those brief few second before receiving his diploma Darien realized something. MY LIFE IS EMPTY. Plain and simple. What the HELL have I done these whole 18 years of my life? NOTHING. I have done everything that every one expects of me. I don't talk much, I turned in all my work, I get all good marks, I am always polite to everyone around me. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!! I haven't made any real friends, except Andrew. I haven't had a real girl friend. Ever. I mean I had girlfriends but they were all wrong. Either they were too dittzy or to serious. I have never even found the purpose to utter those 3 little words. I LOVE YOU. I haven't said that to anyone. THAT'S IT. FROM NOW ON I DARIEN CHIBA PROMISE TO HAVE FUN. I WILL FIND THE RIGHT GIRL AND I AM GOING TO BE HAPPY.

His mind was made up. Darien walk onto the stage chin high and hopes up and received his diploma. ' From now on thing will be different.' were Darien's thoughts as he shook the hand of his teachers and exited the stage. **From now on thing will be different.**

And this is were the real story begins.

Chapter 1: The Date

**A Few Months Later**

" Dammit Drew!! You would thing that by now I would have chosen a major. I tried everything from Psycology, 18th Century Literature, Liberal Arts, Accounting, ARGHHHHHHHH!!!! I am so tired of trying all of these majors that the way I figure it I quit now I could save my money and start my own farm."

"Dare, you can't just find a major that fast. It's just like buying shoes. You have to try them on before you make a final decision." Darien was about to say something when Andrew interrupted him before he could speak.

" Dare, Listen I am going out with this beautiful woman tonight she's smart, beautiful, funny, friendly, beautiful, did I forget to mention BEAUTIFUL." said Andrew.

" And what is this beautiful woman's name?" asked Darien

"Serena." said Andrew.

" That's great Andrew. Well have fun tonight." Darien was about to leave when Andrew stopped him.

" Chotto Matte! It's not that simple. She said that she won't go out with me unless her friend Mina Aino come along with us. So I suggested........" Andrew trailed off hoping that Darien caught his drift.

" And you suggested that I would be glad to go with her. Am I correct?" said a not very happy Darien.

".....Yes." Andrew said meekly.

Darien was about to say no when it hit him what he promised himself during graduation......

* FlashBack* 

In those brief few second before receiving his diploma Darien realized something. MY LIFE IS EMPTY. Plain and simple. What the HELL have I done these whole 18 years of my life? NOTHING. I have done everything that every one expects of me. I don't talk much, I turned in all my work, I get all good marks, I am always polite to everyone around me. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!! I haven't made any real friends, except Andrew. I haven't had a real girl friend. Ever. I mean I had girlfriends but they were all wrong. Either they were too dittzy or to serious. I have never even found the purpose to utter those 3 little words. I LOVE YOU. I haven't said that to anyone. THAT'S IT. FROM NOW ON I DARIEN CHIBA PROMISE TO HAVE FUN. I WILL FIND THE RIGHT GIRL AND I AM GOING TO BE HAPPY.

His mind was made up. Darien walk onto the stage chin high and hopes up and received his diploma. ' From now on things will be different.' were Darien's thoughts as he shook the hand of his teachers and exited the stage. **From now on things will be different.**

*End FlashBack*

Darien pondered for a second.

'From now on things will be different.'

" Darien say something... !!!!!" was what awoke Darien from his train of thought.

" You know what Drew... I would love to go on that date with.... Mina." said Darien.

" Really!!! That is so great. I'll call Serena and set it all up." Soon Andrew was out of sight. 

Inside, Darien was thinking, 'I just hope that I'm not gonna make a baka of myself.' with that thought Darien slowly walked back to his apartment. 

Chapter 2: The Accident.

As Darien began walking down that oh so familiar route to his apartment he couldn't but help think that he had a date. ' I have a date.' thought a very unenthusiastic Darien. I wonder what this Mina looks like. I swear if Drew set me up with someone dittzy I'll..............'

Darien didn't have enough time to finish that thought when all of a sudden he felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of his throat. Darien grabbed onto his neck in pain. People around him were staring at this young man who seemed to be in a lot of pain.

" Are you all right???" asked a young woman. 

"Ye..*cough* *cough." Darien cleared his throat again.

"Ye......," Darien stopped and looked at this beautiful woman who asked him if he was all right. She had beautiful long blonde hair, the most dazzling cerulean eyes, and skin that looked as smooth as silk.

"Excuse me sir, I said if your all right?" said the beautiful woman.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Hi I'm Serena Tsukino."

"Hello, My name is Darien Chiba."

************************************

Sorry that's about it for now. I'll get the next chapter up in a couple of days. Don't worry the next chapters will have a lot of drama and romance so fear not. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Thanks!!!!


	2. The Plan

Disclaimers: I Don't Own Sailor Moon.

AN: Thank YOU So much for all of you reviewing. I thought that I was no good at writing but you guys have really encouraged me to keep on going. You guys are great. Well here is the next chapter. SPANKS!!:) 

Chapter 2: The Plan.

************************************

"Excuse me sir, I said if your all right?" said the beautiful woman.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Hi I'm Serena Tsukino."

"Hello, My name is Darien Chiba."

************************************

The two just looked at each other admiring one another's features. Darien noticed that this woman was extremely beautiful. She had the most innocent eyes that seemed to remind him of the ocean. To add to her many wonderful features he seemed to notice that this woman had a very unique hair style. She had very long hair that came up in two buns at the top of her head, leaving two long streams of blonde hair. 'Serena...That name sounds familiar....'

" Well Serena.... it is such a beautiful day today and I was just wondering if you would like to get something to drink with me. I mean, if your not busy?" ' Kami... that was such a lame pick up line. Please say yes. Please say yes.!!!'

" You know what, I think that's a great idea." said Serena. ' Man this guy is cute!' said Serena inwardly.

The two walked side by side taking fast glances at each other making sure that the other didn't notice their intense gaze. Neither one spoke a word. 

They walked until they reached a little cafe called the '_Moonlight_'. They took two seat against the window to admire the park view. They placed their order; one cup of coffee and one strawberry smoothie. Soon they waited for someone to start a topic of conversation. 

Serena ended the silence and said, " This is a great view. Do you come in here often?" 

" Actually no. I go to the arcade down a few blocks from here. I have a friend that works there." said Darien.

" Really? I know someone that works there too!!!" said Serena.

" What's the person's name?" asked Darien

"Andrew." ' Dammit!!!!!!!! Now I knew that name was familiar. She's the girl going out with Andrew tonight. And I agreed to go out with her friend Mina. Man... I am so screwed!'

" Really? Andrew and I have been best friends every since we were little. I can only guess that he asked you out huh?" said Darien.

" What would make you automatically assume that he asked me out?" asked Serena.

" Well you seem like the type of girl that can't resist a guy like my friend Andrew." said Darien. 

" What the hell does that suppose to mean?" said Serena in a suggested tone of anger

" How long have you known Andrew?" he asked.

" I just met him this morning. We started talking and he asked me out." said Serena.

" And you just met him this morning. You don't even know what kind of person he is. Not saying that he is a bad person, but if it were someone else you wouldn't even know if he were a psycho or a serial killer. I am just saying that that is what's wrong with you women today. You guys aren't careful of who you go out with." ' Oh boy you baka!! what the hell did you just say. I didn't mean to say that! AHHH!!! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA.'

At first Serena couldn't believe that this stranger had just insulted her. As Serena waited for the shock of hearing what this jerk just said to wear off their waitress brought their drinks to their table. 

Finally she said, " You asshole!! It is none of your business who I choose to go out with. I just met you a little while ago and all of a sudden you think that I am easy!" Serena was obviously enrage. ' How dare this guy invite me to get a drink and then insult me. What an asshole!!'

" You know what, I thought that you were a gentleman. But I was so wrong. You are nothing but a big jerk and I hope to never see you ever again." 

And with that Serena stood up and took her strawberry smoothie and poured it all over Darien, making sure that she didn't miss a drop. Serena then stomped out of the cafe and was gone.

Darien was too stunned to move. He was dripping strawberry smoothie from head to toe. A waiter saw what happen and gave him a look of sympathy, handed him a towel and said he was welcome to get cleaned up in the back room. He was very grateful and said thank you to the waiter.

After he was done cleaning up he left the cafe to recollect what had just happen.

' What the hell just happened. It's like I didn't have control of what I said. I really did deserve it though I was being a jerk. I guess I'll just go and apologize to her tonight when she and Drew go on....their "date".' And with that plan in mind Darien headed home to take a long needed shower. 

*Serena's Point of View*

'What a day I was having. Not only was I late for work today but I also got insulted by a very hot jerk. I can't believe that he thought I was easy! I hope Andrew won't mind that I'm gonna be a little late. Man that guy Darien should have gotten worse than just a smoothie on his head.' 

She entered her apartment and saw the light flashing on her answering machine. She pressed the button and heard it said: " You have one new message." She hit the play button and listened as Andrews voice came on. " Hey there Serena ! I was just calling to let you know that I found a date for your friend Mina. Don't worry he's a really nice guy. Well I guess that's all I guess. Don't forget my friend and I will pick you and Mina up at your apartment at 7:00 sharp. Can't wait to see you. BYE!" 

Serena looked at her clock and noticed that it read 6:30. " Oh no! I won't have enough time to get ready. I am running so late." What that said Serena hurried desperately to get ready on time. Serena had chosen to wear a pink shit with a white blouse that had a bunny on it. She looked again at the clock it read 6:55. 

' Mina better get here or else we are going to be la...' DING DONG!! ' I guess I don't need to worry about her being late. " COMING Mina!!!!" she screamed. She quickly ran to answer her door . " Mina. You had me so worried you weren't going to show up." She hurriedly opened the door but instead of seeing her friend Mina she saw a very suave Darien Chiba with a huge smile on his face. 

**************************

That's it for now!. Please Review and tell me if you liked it. I just want to tell you guys that I won't be posting for a while. I have my finals this whole week and next week. But I will be working on the rest. Oh yeah and again Thank ALL of you for reading and reviewing. :)


	3. Surprise

Three Words: I Love You!!

by: 'Nette_Star

AN: I am very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had some personal problem that couldn't be helped. But I was able to write a bit. I didn't totally abandon this story. Anyway.... Thank you again to all of you who read and reviewed my story. You guys are what kept me writing. Again I apologize. Well here is the long overdue chapter of Three Words: I Love You....

Chapter 3: Surprise!!

**************************

Serena's Point of View

**************************

'There he was, that big jerk. What is he doing here? Where the hell is Mina!!'

"What are you doing here?" said Serena in a very annoyed voice.

"Well... My friend mentioned that your friend Mina needed a date for tonight, so being the good hearted man that I am, I agreed." he said in a cocky voice.

' He's the 'nice guy' Andrew was talking about. HA!!'

"Where is Andrew?"Serena asked suspiciously.

" He went out to park the car. He thought that it would be best if I come up here and make friends first but I guess I won't need to." said Dairen.

'This guy thinks that he is so slick. Well we'll just have to see about that!'

"Well l if I would have known that is was you that Andrew had talked about then I wouldn't have asked for this double date thing."said Serena.

'Ouch!! That hurt. Man she must really not like me.'thought Darien

" Well thank you. Knowing that I could pursuade a beautiful woman such as yourself into such a decision brings this warm fuzzy feeling to my heart." said Darien in a sarcastic tone of voice.

' What the Hell did I just say!!' thought Darien.

Serena was beyond irritated. Not only did this guy press all her button but he also managed to take her snide remarks and turn them into complements.

' To think that I thought that this guy was cute!!' thought Serena. 

Serena's thoughts were put to a halt when suddenly laughter was heard down the hall. Serena prayed that was Andrew or Mina. Serena automatically opened the door not caring that Darien was standing in her way. What Serena saw was totally unexpected. To Serena's utter dismay, she saw two blondes laughing and smiling at each other like a bunch of idots, and their arms were linked.

'Oh Geez!!' thought Serena.

" OH HI SERENA!!" said a very bubbly Mina.

" HEY SERENA!! Guess who I bumped into getting out of the parking lot." said Andrew.

" Oh hey you guys!!," said Serena with a annoyed smile plastered to her face. " I was wondering where you guys were."

"Well I thought it was a good idea that you kinda got to know Darien here. I am sure he was a total gentleman while I was parking the car. Right Dare?" said Andrew.

'Total gentleman my ass. He acted like an egotistical, arrogant, idiotic.....' Serena's thoughts ended there. She didn't want to get too carried away with her thoughts.

"You know me Drew." said Darien rubbing the back of his neck.

" Oh yeah, um...... Darien, Mina, Mina, Darien." said a non-enthusiastic Serena

The introduction went unnoticed to Mina and Andrew. They seemed to be staring at each other the last Andrew spoke. 

"It's nice to meet you Mina." said Darien.

" I'm sorry what did you say?? Oh yeah, Hi Darien. It's nice to meet you too." said Mina.

Mina and Andrew continued giving each other flirtatious glances while Darien and Serena just stood there watching. There was a long silence that filled the room.

"Um...well shouldn't we be going the movie starts in 10 minutes." Serena said grabbing her coat.

"That is a great idea. Let's go!!" said Mina linking arms with Andrew, leaving Serena and Darien alone in the apartment.

"Okay, what in the world just happened." said Serena.

"I believe that your best friend and my best friend have just decided to switch dates." exclaimed Darien.

" I don't think so buddy. I wouldn't go on a date with you if you paid me to. We better hurry up and catch up to them." said Serena.

" Whoa...did you just insult me??" asked Darien.

"Yup!" With a huge smile on her face she left a very confused and very stumped Darien to recollect himself.

'She dumps her smoothie on my head, insults me and now she just left without me. Wow this woman is great!!! This woman is so great and I just let her leave without me!!!!!' 

" Crap!! Serena wait for me!!!" he yelled. He quickly bolted out the door shutting it behind him.

As he ran to catch up to Serena only one thought passed through his mind.....

"Let the games begin....." he murmured.

***************************************

Well that's it for now... I am gonna keep on writing and finish this story. Remember to read and review. Thanks again for your support..:)


End file.
